Cerita Pendek Death Note
by AmuletStory
Summary: Atashi no first Fanfic, humornya gak lucu, mungkin ada OOC dikit,singkat dll  Flame diterima, asal gak panas2 ya!   o  /
1. Chapter 1

AS's Note (AS: Author) Comment: Warning akan virus Jayoes dan virus-T (Virus tawa yg Yukiko (Persona 4) tularkan ke Author *DUAR*), Gaje, Typo, Gak nyambung dsb. Saia tidak yakin akan melanjutkannya bai de wey (Siapa yang nanya, emang?)

Cerita pendek Death Note

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Semua negara pasti akan mempunyai musim, bencana dsb. Tapi yang paling serupa adalah bencana, ini adalah contoh beberapa musim dan bencana yang diperankan oleh chara chara Death Note

Musim Dingin (L):

"CINTA SATU MALAM, oooh INDAHNYA, CINTA SATU MALAM BUATKU MELAYANG~ WALAU SATU MALAM AKAN, SLALU KUKENANG, SLAMALAMANYA~" Light nyanyi dengan suara serak serakan ala kakek kakek *PLAK*  
"Bisakah kau hentikan nyanyianmu itu Light-kun? Aku bisa budeg kalo terus mendengarnya" Tanya (Siapa lagi kalo bukan detektif kita yg imut, lucu, mirip panda dan suka makanan manis ini? *Author ditendang L*) L  
"Terserah saia L, saia mau nyanyi kek tidur kek (?) pura pura bego' kek, itu urusanku" Kata (si narsis en god complex) Light imagaY (Light: HOOOI!) Err, ralat Light Yagami  
"... Naik 99%, Light-kun" Cetus L singkat padat pede (?) en jelas  
"... (Sialan, dasar panda begok!)..."

Tornado Musim Panas (Mello):

"Arrgh, Mello, suara coklatmu itu terlalu berisik! Apalagi saat kamu menjilatinya!" Gerutu (karakter favorit saia yg entah kenapa selalu memakai google alias kacamata renang *DUARR*) Matt A.K.A Surat Kipas err, ralat Mail Jeevas *PLAK*  
"UAPA? SUARA GAMEMU LEBIH BERISIK, TEMPE!" Kenapa tempe? Karena Authornya malas ngetik tahu, nanti saia ngiler lagi *PLAK DUAR KABOOOM* Mello A.K.A Mimael Kasir, err ralat Mihael Keehl *DUARR*  
"Err, ma-maaf kalo gitu *mengecil*" Kata Matt dengan suara seperti orang yang belum makan selama 6 hari *DUARR*, tapi bagemana caranya dia bisa mengecil ya? O.o  
"AWAS KAMU..." Ancam Mello  
"Hikzz..." Loh, Matt nangis? O.O *author ditembak Matt*

Gunung Meletus yang disertai Tsunami (dobel M):

"...? Kenapa banyak sekali fic Rated M ya? Mana rata2 pada Yaoi lagi" Celetuk Mello yang ternyata sedang asyik asyiknya browsing di  
"Hoy Mells, gue mau make laptopnya dulu, mau download game" Kata Matt yang tiba tiba muncul bagai arwah penasaran *DUAR*  
"HYAAAAA! *Langsung nutup laptopnya" Ternyata dia lagi nyari fic rated M! ... sebenarnya fic Rated M isinya apaan sih? Kok kayakya digemari gitu? O,o  
"Cepatlah, ada game baru yang harus kudownload!"  
"Tidak"  
" CEPATLAH MELLO BEGOKK!"  
"UAPA? SUDAH TIDAK SOPAN KAMU YA BABI NGEPET!"  
"EMANG GUE PIKIRIN OTAK BERUANG!"  
"APAA! YOU SON OF A !#$%^&*(((!#$%^&*!"  
"EH! BERANI LO YA FREAK BLONDIE!"

Dan pertengkaran pun tidak bisa dihindarkan

Author and Near Converstaion

Near: *datang ke author*  
AS (AmuletStory,Author): Halo Near! Ada perlu apa ke sini?  
Near: Kok gue gak ditampilin?  
AS: AH! Itu karena saia sedang tdk medapatkan ide sedikit pun untuk memunculkanmu  
Near: ...  
AS: Yaa, nanti aku akan berusaha untuk mengupdate Fic ini -_-  
Near: Ya sudahlah kalo gitu *Maen Rubik (ato Rubrik?)nya*  
AS: Ceritanya singkat ya... *Mojokin diri di sudut ruangan*  
Near: ... Authornya udah lumayan gila nih  
AS: *cuekin Near* Kritik, Saran diterima, Flamenya jangan terlalu panas, ya! (^o^)/  
Near: See you in the next Chapter...  
AS: Review untuk mewaraskan saia ya!  
Near: ... Memangnya kamu gak waras?  
AS: 50% Iya 50% tidak  
Near: ...

T^T Maklumilah ketidaknyambungan dan paceyangterlalucepat ini, saia Author baru sih...  
Tanda baca dan kata ksts udah saia cek supaya typo tidak jelas tidak akan mengganggu proses membaca Readers (?)  
Btw, Please Review, ONEGAAI! T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Comment: SANKYUU REVIEWNYAAAA! About tanda baca itu akan kucoba utk memperbaikinya... ARIGATO SEKALI LAGI UTK REVIEWNYA!

Note: Nick saia mirip di SC karena Nick yg biasanya saia pake (yaitu "ColdFusion") gak bisa dipake jadi yaaah... Mikir nick yang baru deh ^^

WARNING AKAN VIRUS JAYUS, VIRUS T, VIRUS HUMORTIDAKLUCUALIASGARING, MULAI ADA OOC

Cerita pendek Death Note

Plesetan beberapa anime, sekarang ini Author sedang berpikir tentang Shugo Chara x Death Note  
Jadiii, beberapa chara transformation ala Death Note akan dituangkan dari otak Author ke dunia internet (Apa maksudnya tuh?)

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

AmuletHeart (Matt / *nosebleed*)

Siang yang cerah... Secerah bom atom Israel yang akan dileda- *DUAK*

REPLAY

Siang yang cerah... Hari ini di rumah Mello, Matt, L dan Near bermain truth or dare...

Mello: Near! Truth OR DARE?  
Near: Truth...  
Mello: Maukah kamu menyatakan dirimu seorang fans berat L?  
Near: TENTU SAJA MELLS! DIA KAN IDOLA GUE NOMOR SATU! *tereak pake megaphone di atas tebing (?)* (Gema: TUUUUUU TUUUUU TUUUU!)  
L: *budeg*  
Mello: *budeg sejenak*

40 menit kemudian

Mello: Matt! Truth or Dare?  
Matt: Hnng, Dare  
Mello: XIXIXIXIXI...  
Matt: *glek*  
Mello: Nih, pake nih cosplay!

Mello menyodorkan baju cheerleader warna pink, dengan aksen yang sangat feminim dan bisa membunuh fans Matt di dunia ini tanpa harus menggunakan Death Note *BLEEDAAR*

Matt: ... Serius gue harus make ginian...?  
Mello: Gue kasihan (HAH?) ama lo, gue kasih bonus legging... Kalo kamu menyetujuinya SEKARANG...  
Matt: O-Ok...

10 menit kemudian

Matt: /

BISAKAH ANDA BAYANGKAN MATT BERCOSPLAY AMULETHEART? BISA? GUE KASIH PIALA DEH! *ditendang*

Mello: *nosebleed*  
Near ma L: *duduk kayak orang normal*

Ternyata akibatnya sangat FATAL...

AmuletClover (Near XD)

Mello: L! Truth or Dare!  
Matt: *masih dengan cosplaynya*  
L: Truth...  
Mello: Siapakah yang kamu sukai?  
L: *Blush (WHAT!)* K-Kalian bertiga...  
Mello, Near, Matt: ... *shock* *dalam pikiran mereka: KITA DISUKAI AMA L! L! L!)

30 Menit kemudian

Mello: *ahem* Near! Truth ord Dare! Dare? Cosplay AmuletClover!  
Near: HOY! GUE BELOM SETUJUIN TUH!  
Mello: *pura-pura budeg buat balas dendam*

Mello pun menyodorkan (lagi) baju maid warna serba hijau yang dilengkapi ama banyak frills dan renda-renda lucu nan feminim sesuai ama imej Near yang super duper imut (KEPANJANGAN WOY)

Near: *dengan sangat amat terpaksa make tuh baju*

10 menit kemudian

KYAAA, NEAR! AMA MATT! KALIAN BERDUA TERLALU LUCUU~~~ *duarr*

Mello: Nyeheheheh...  
Matt, Near: *menangis darah dalam hati*  
L: ... *melotot*

Death Rebel (L)

Mello: *recover from nosebleed* SO, L-san, Truth or Dare? DARE? Pake nih kostum!  
L: GUE BELOM BILANG APA-APA HEI!  
Mello: *pura-pura budeg lagi*

Sepertinya karena Fans Berat, Mello memberi kostum Death Rebelnya Ikuto ke L w *DUAR*

L: ...

10 menit (lagi) kemudian...

Mello, Matt, Near: *nosebleed*  
L: *sweatdropped*

NEKO L! *glomp*

Jadi permainan truth or dare itu berlangsung dengan sangat amat tentram (baca: kacau) dengan ke-cosplay-complexya si Mello...  
Mana Matt ama Near disuruh pose-pose YURI (karena mereka lagi crossdress kan w) lagi! ckckck

Sooo, bagian L sepertinya sangat singkat ya? W Itu karena saia mulai malas... *ditendang*  
Review onegai o


End file.
